The King's Dragon
by nupharlutea78
Summary: A young king who was once a cook gives shelter to an exiled dragon prince, making him the guardian of his castle... Zlatovlaska and Japanese mythology crossover.
1. Midori's New Home

The King's Dragon

Four people were riding through lush green woods. First was a tall slender young man with oval face, short curly dark hair and large dark eyes, in a beige sleeveless doublet with short brown velvet ribbons on the shoulders, beige trousers, white shirt and brown high boots, on a white horse in red harness with pearls. Second was a tall slender young lady with oval face, large blue eyes and long wavy golden hair falling on her shoulders, in a long wide blue dress with puffy sleeves and square neck lined with gold, with a mother of pearl pendant in it, on a palomino horse in golden harness with corals. Third was a slender ten year old boy with round face, large blue eyes and short wavy dark hair, in a blue sleeveless doublet with short brown ribbons on the shoulders, blue trousers, white shirt and red boots, on a black pony in silver harness with corals and a red saddle. Fourth was a tall slender young man with oval face, very long straight dark hair and large golden eyes, in a long wide light green robe and light green loose trousers, on a dapple gray horse in golden harness with corals.

'Ousama, are you sure that your people would like me?' the golden eyed young man in green asked concerned.

'Of course, Midori, for they like me and know that I wouldn't welcome an evil man in my own castle!' the young man in beige smiled gently.

Midori nodded smiling gently.

'I hope, Jiřík-sama,' he said gently.

Jiřík smiled reassuringly at him.

'Midori, our Sychrov Castle is beautiful, you will like it for sure.' The golden haired lady smiled gently.

'Oh, I'm sure of it, Zlatovláska-sama.' Midori smiled gently.

Zlatovláska smiled gently at him.

'We'll be there soon, Midori! The boy smiled brightly.

'I hope, Svetozar-oujisama.' Midori smiled gently.

Jiřík, Zlatovláska, Svetozar and Midori rode into a glade.

'Here is Sychrov, Midori!' Jiřík smiled gently.

Midori looked and saw in distance a large rose castle with stepped gables, large arched windows, turrets and large ornate grand entrance steps.

'Oh wow!' Midori cried.

'Yes.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'I know. I like our castle very much!'

Zlatovláska smiled gently.

Svetozar smiled brightly.

Midori smiled gently at them.

They rode quickly to the castle and stopped before large arched entrance gate with some guards in red uniforms, steel hats and with spears, guarding them.

'Hello!' Jiřík smiled gently at them.

The guards saluted Jiřík and then looked at Midori.

'Lord king, and who is this?'

'Prince Hiryuu-no Midori, my new vassal. ' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly. 'My new guardian dragon!'

The guards looked at Midori dumbfounded.

'Prince Midori is the beloved elder brother of Prince Murasaki, Princess Dobroslava's husband,' Jiřík explained smiling gently. 'He was exiled by his brothers like Prince Murasaki, and I gave him shelter, like Prince Dalimil of Velvary did many years ago!'

The guards nodded still a bit dumbfounded but opened the way to Jiřík, Zlatovlaska, Svetozar and Midori. They rode through the dark gateway into the courtyard.

'Well, be at home, Midori.' Jiřík smiled gently.

Midori looked around the large courtyard with walls overgrown with dark green ivy, large arched windows, some large arched doorways and with paving of large slates forming gentle rosette patterns.

'Domo arigatou gozaimasu, ousama.' Midori smiled gently.

Jiřík dismounted from his horse swiftly and gracefully and offered his hand to his lovely queen. Zlatovláska took it firmly and dismounted swiftly and gracefully. Svetozar jumped out from his saddle swiftly and aptly. Midori dismounted gently and gracefully.

'Well, now please come to see your new home, Midori.' Jiřík smiled gently handing the reins of the horses to a strong young groom in blue uniform that came up to them.

Some servants that passed across the courtyard looked curiously at Midori.

'Lord king, and who is this?' one asked.

'My new vassal, Prince Midori, Prince Murasaki's brother.' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly. The servants all stared.

'Later, later, I'll introduce him properly later,' Jiřík promised smiling gently.

The servants nodded and went on their business.

Jiřík walked firmly to one doorway. Zlatovláska and Svetozar went with him. Midori followed them obediently.

They passed by a long arched passageway with large arched windows and stone floor, then climbed dark wooden steps with lovely portraits on the walls and came into a large room with large dark carved wooden bed with blue satin covers lined with lace, some dark wooden carved chairs and tables, finely carved wooden ceiling, dark blue velvet wallpapers with golden stars and a small dark wooden winding staircase in one corner.

'This is your room, ousama? It's lovely,' Midori said appreciatively.

'Yes, formerly the old king's room.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'Now mine and my lovely queen's! '

Zlatovláska smiled gently at him.

'Well, Midori, do you like a room with a view to the courtyard or to the woods?' Jiřík smiled gently.

'To the woods, ousama, if you would be so kind.' Midori smiled gently.

'All right then, Midori.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'I know one that will suit you just right!'

'As you wish, ousama.'Midori smiled gently.

'Albert!' Jiřík called firmly but gently.

A tall stromg young man in a blue uniform apoeared and bowed to him.

'Yes, lord king?'

'Albert, please show Prince Midori to the Red Room,' Jiřík commanded gently but firmly.

Albert looked at Midori curiously.

'Later, Bertík, later, I'll introduce him to all of you.' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly.

Albert nodded and turned to Midori.

'Please come with me, Your Highness!'

Midori nodded smiling gently.

'Midori, when you'll see your room, please come here to me.' Jiřík smiled gentky.

'Yes, ousama.' Midori nodded smiling gently.

Albert led Midori through many rooms with fine wooden carved ceilings and dark wooden carved furniture, many lovely portraits and bright fabric wallpapers. At last Albert stopped in a large room with red wallpapers with golden lilies, large dark wooden carved bed with red velvet canopy and covers and dark wooden chairs and tables.

'Here you are, Your Highness.' Albert smiled.'Your room.'

'Thank you, Albert.' Midori smiled gently.

Albert retired casting curious glances at him.

Midori looked out of the window, it had a splendid view at the lush green woods all right.

Midori found his way back to Jiřík's room. The king was sitting in an armchair by the window and reading a book.

'Thank you for the lovely room, ousama.' Midori smiled gently. 'I like it very much.'

'You're welcome, Midori.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'Now let's talk what will happen next. First I'll intoduce you to all my people, and then you just have to guard the castle diligently and do not mistreat my people, all right? In other things you are free to do what you wish, all right?'

'Yes, I understand, ousama.' Midori smiled gently. 'Thank you!'

'And if you need something, just tell me, all right?' Jiřík smiled gently.

'Of course, ousama.' Midori smiled gently.

'Very well, then you are free.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'I'll introduce you to everyone at ten o'clock, all right, Midek?'

'Yes, ousama.' Midori smiled gently. 'What is it that you're reading, Jiřík-sama?'

'Oh, poems of the troubadours.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'Very gentle and beautiful love poems. '

Midori smiled gently.

'I'll read them too sometime. Konbanwa, ousama!'

'Konbanwa, Midori. ' Jiřík smiled gently.

Midori bowed and went to wander around the castle.

At ten o'clock Midori was in the large throne room with dark wooden carved walls and ceiling and a beautiful dark wooden carved throne. Jiřík was sitting on the throne in a voluminous red and gold mantle on top of his simple and elegant array, and with a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his dark head. Zlatovláska was sitting near him with a lovely golden crown with pearls on her long wavy golden hair, and near them Svetozar in an armchair, a little golden coronet with pearls on his dark hair. There was a lot of people in the hall, many courtiers in bright doublets and hose and ladies in bright long wide dresses, escoffions, hennins and wimples, servants in blue uniforms, servant maids in brown dresses and white wimples and a general in a long puffy red robe and a black beret with a white feather, and soldiers in red uniforms and steel hats, with spears in their hands.

Midori walked to the throne, stood still and bowed. All eyes were on him instantly.

'I present to you Prince Hiryuu-no Midori, my new vassal, my new guardian dragon!' Jiřík said firmly and smiled gently.

There was a clamour and shouts.

'But lord king, are you sure?' the General asked tentatively.

'Yes, General,' Jirik said gently but firmly. 'Prince Midori is the beloved elder brother of Prince Murasaki, Princess Dobroslava's husband, he was exiled by his brothers also.'

General Bek nodded. He trusted Jiřík as he was a clever, calm and gentle king. He remembered how he stood before the new king quavering, as it was he who arrested the royal cook and led him to his execution on the orders of the old king. But Jiřík smiled at him gently.

'You needn't to worry, General, you just were true to your homage oath as I was true to mine!'

And he smiled gently and sadly.

General Bek sighed relieved and bowed to him.

'Well, if you say so, lord king, I trust your judgement.' He nodded calmly.

Jiřík smiled gently at Midori.

The courtiers and servants looked at Midori relieved and curious.

'Pleased to meet you all.' Midori smiled gently.

The courtiers and servants smiled, and some ladies even smiled akt Midori slyly.

He smiled as slyly to them.

'Midori, General Oldřich Bek, my Chief of Guards.' Jiřík smiled gently.

Midori bowed to General Bek and General Bek bowed at him.

'Jurásek, my chief cook, my apprentice, ' Jiřík introduced gently smiling. A tall slender young man with oval face, curly dark hair and gray eyes, in a blue sleeveless doublet, blue trousers and a white shirt, bowed to Midori smiling brightly. Midori bowed to him smiling gently.

'Růžena Lichtenberg, my wife's chief lady in waiting,' Jiřík introduced smiling gently.

A tall slender girl with oval face, large green eyes and long brown curly hair under a white and gold escoffion, in a dark rose long wide dress with puffy sleeves and square neck lined with gold, with a pearl necklace around her neck, curtsied to Midori smiling slyly. He smiled slyly to her.

'Aleš Rebhan, my steward,' Jirik introduced smiling gently.

A tall slender young man with oval face, dark short straight hair and dark eyes, in a red doublet and green hose, with a purple turban on his head, bowed to Midori smiling gently. Midori bowed to him smiling gently.

Then Midori was introduced to all the ladies in waiting, courtiers and servants. He bowed to them all smiling gently.

'Well, dinner now!' Jiřík announced smiling gently. 'Only let me remove these heavy mantle and crown!'

Midori smiled gently to him.

Zlatovláska smiled tenderly at Jiřík.

Svetozar smiled brightly.

Jurásek smiled brightly, Aleš smiled gently. Růžena smiled gently. General Bek nodded.


	2. The Guardian Dragon

Soon they all were sitting in a large room with finely carved dark wooden ceiling and dark wooden panelling on the walls, with a large carved marble fireplace and some dark wooden credences with sliver plates and goblets, around a large dark wooden carved table covered with white lace tablecloth, with dark wooden carved chairs around it and large silver flagons in the shape of lions, bulls, griffins and so on, and dishes with golden brown roast pork and duck and goose, green herb salad with violet and borage flowers, roast and boiled fish, blancmange, pea puree and mortrews meat pate, apple strudel and poppy seed strudel and cherry roll, and silver plates and golden goblets for everyone.

Jiřík was sitting at the head of the table in his simple and elegant array, and his lovely wife now without her crown and their cute son without his coronet. Near Jiřík, were Midori, Aleš, Růžena, Jurásek and General Bek, and then the courtiers, ladies in waiting, cooks, servants and servant maids.

Midori put some mortrews on his plate and tasted it.

'Mm, very good mortrews!' he smiled gently.

'Of course, Jurásek is a very good cook, he was my apprentice after all!' Jiřík smiled gently.

'Oh thank you, Jiřík! ' Jurásek smiled brightly.

Midori smiled gently.

'Prince Midori, are you married?' Růžena asked gently.

'Would I leave my wife behind if I was, Růžena-hime?' Midori smiled gently at her.

Ruzena nodded smiling gently.

'But I had a concubine, it was so sad parting with her!' Midori sighed gently.

'A concubine? ?' Růžena asked surprised.

'Yes, you know, we in the East Lands can have official concubines, Růžena-hime,' Midori explained gently.

Růžena nodded gently.

'Was she beautiful, Prince Midori?' Růžena asked gently,

'Yes, very beautiful, ' Midori sighed gently.

Růžena sighed gently too.

Jiřík smiled gently at them.

Then Midori took some pea puree and slurped loudly eating it, showing he liked it very much.

All the courtiers stared at him.

'Midori, it isn't polite here to slurp your food!' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly at him.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, ousama!' Midori cried and stopped slurping the pea puree at once.

Jiřík smiled gently and slyly at him.

'In Zipangu it's very polite to slurp liquid food, it shows that you like it very much, it's a great compliment to the host and the cook,' Jiřík explained smiling slyly.

The courtiers nodded in understanding.

And Jurasek smiled brightly.

'Oh, thank you very much, Prince Midori! I aspire to be a good cook indeed!'

'Trust me, you are, Jurásek-dono!' Midori smiled gently. 'We in Zipangu love various beans very much, and this is very delicious indeed, I can tell you!'

Jurásek nodded smiling brightly.

'Prince Midori, how do you like our castle?' Aleš asked curiously, smiling gently.

'Oh, it's very lovely!' Midori smiled gently.

Aleš nodded smiling gently at him.

Jiřík smiled gently looking at them.

'I can't quite grasp that you're a dragon, Prince Midori! Aleš confessed smiling gently.

'Oh, you'll see my dragon form soon, Aleš-dono.' Midori smiled gently.

Aleš nodded smiling gently.

'So you were exiled, Prince Midori?' Růžena asked compassionately. 'How cruel are those brothers of yours! '

'Yes, so they are, Růžena-hime,' Midori sighed gently. 'It happens, you know.'

'Yes, sadly,' Růžena sighed gently.

'What kind of dragon are you, Prince Midori?' Aleš asked curiously.

'Light green with gold and golden eyes,' Midori explained smiling gently.

Aleš nodded smiling brightly.

'Prince Midori, is what you wearing the fashion in your land?' Růžena asked gently.

'Yes, this is what courtiers wear.' Midori smiled.'This is called kariginu,' he pointed at his robe, 'and this is called sashinuki,' he pointed at his loose trousers, 'And this is tate-eboshi,' he pointed at his hat.

Růžena nodded smiling gently.

Aleš nodded smiling gently too.

General Bek watched them silently.

'Prince Midori, and what dishes are preferred in Zipangu cuisine? ' Jurásek asked curiously.

'Well, Jurásek-dono...' Midori started.

Jurásek listened to him eagerly.

'Very interesting, Midori, I should try to cook some of this,' he said eagerly. 'Like onigiri or udon!'

Midori smiled gently at him.

'Shall you guard our castle day and night, Midori?' Aleš asked eagerly.

'Of course, Aleš-dono, with breaks for rest. ' Midori smiled gently.

'Prince Midori, do you play musical instruments? ' Růžena asked gently.

'Of course, Růžena-hime, I play lute, flute and zither very well.' Midori smiled gently.

'Shall you play for us sometimes? ' Růžena asked smiling gently.

'But of course, Růžena-hime.' Midori smiled gently.

'Midori, come to my kitchen sometimes, we'll experiment with food,' Jurásek said eagerly.

'But of course, Jurásek-dono.' Midori smiled gently.

'Maybe Jiřík will come by sometimes too!' Jurásek smiled brightly.

'Of course I will, Jurásek. ' Jiřík smiled gently.

'You know that our lord king plays lute very well?' Růžena asked smiling gently.

'Yes, I've heard him playing at Velvary Castle.' Midori nodded smiling gently.

'Jurásek, this blancmange could use more cinnamon, ' Jiřík observed tasting the blancmange.

'Maybe, Jirik.' Jurásek smiled brightly.

Jiřík smiled gently at him.

Zlatovláska smiled gently at them.

Midori smiled gently.

Midori rose from his comfortable bed, shook his head, and then there was a bright white flash of light, and the young man disappeared from his room. And there was now a long slender light green dragon with some golden scales, two small golden wings, four small golden paws with long claws and a long head with golden eyes and golden scales, and the dragon was coiled around the lovely rose Sychrov castle as if embracing it.

Růžena who went for a walk around the castle at the moment gaped at him.

'Don't worry, Růžena-hime, it is I,' Midori told to her smiling gently.

'Prince Midori?' Růžena looked at him in awe. 'I still can't wrap around my head that you're a dragon!'

'But I am, Růžena-hime, and I'm now guarding the lovely Sychrov Castle and its denizens. ' Midori smiled gently.

Růžena nodded smiling gently and continued her walk.

Meanwhile Jiřík and Zlatovlaska lay on their bed in each other's embrace.

'Well, Midori seems to find Sychrov very well, doesn't he, Jiránek dear?' Zlatovláska asked her husband smiling tenderly.

'Yes, indeed, Zlata, and I'm very glad he does.' Jiřík smiled gently. 'He needs a shelter, and he's a good guy, I'm glad that he gets on well with Jurásek, Aleš and Růženka, and General Bek trusts me that Midori is safe, and in time he'll find that I'm right.'

'I'm so sorry for him, Jiroušek, he had to leave his home and his beautiful concubine, ' Zlatovláska sighed gently. 'I'm glad that we're giving him a new home, as Prince Dalimil of Velvary gave once to Murasaki. Prince Dalimil wasn't mistaken and I'm sure you aren't also, Jiránek! '

Jiřík smiled gently to her.

'Trust me on this, Zlatka, I came to know him at the wedding celebrations, and he's like Murecek and not his other power hungry brothers, I think. He'll be a true guardian and true friend to all of us like Murek os to the people of Velvary Castle, I'm sure!'

'I trust you, Jiránek, I know you're a clever man.' Zlatovlaska smiled gently.

'Oh, thank you for the trust, Zlata dear.' Jiřík smiled gently to his lovely wife.

Midori at that time overlooked the neighbourhood of the castle carefully, looking for giants, goblins, serpents or anything of that kind. Thankfully there weren't anything like this, only geese, cows, some children playing and young ladies in waiting walking around. He sighed contented.

Sometime later in the evening Midori heard gentle music from one window. 'Hm,' he said. There was a flash of bright white light, and Midori in his human form stood inside a room with finely carved dark wooden ceiling, blue velvet wallpapers with golden lilies, a large carvef marble fireplace and some fark wooden chairs and tables and a round mirror with dark wooden carved curly frame. Aleš, Růžena and Jurásek were sitting there, and Aleš was playing a tended gentle melody on a flute. A lute, a zither and a mandolin were lying nearby.

'Oh, Midori!' Jurásek smiled brightly. 'Decided to join us here? '

'Yeah, I heard the music.' Midori smiled gently. 'You play flute very well, Aleš-dono!'

'Oh thank you, Midori!' Aleš smiled gently.'Care to play something yourself? '

'Oh of course, Aleš-dono.' Midori smiled gently.

Midori took a golden wooden lute inlaid with mother of pearl and touched the strings gently. He played a sad and tender melody.

'What is this tune, Midori?' Aleš asked eagerly.

'The Waters and the Mountains, Aleš-dono.' Midori smiled gently.

'Will you teach me to play it sometime, Midori?' Aleš asked eagerly smiling gently.

'But of course, Aleš-dono. ' Midori smiled gently.

Aleš smiled gently to him. Jurásek smiled brightly. Růžena smiled gently.

Růžena took a dark mandolin with gentle engraved curly floral ornament and touched the strings gently. She played a sad and tender tune.

'What's this tune, Růžena-hime?' Midori asked eagerly.

'Greensleeves Prince Midori,' Růžena answered smiling dreamily. 'It's about unrequited love and hopes for happiness. '

Midori nodded smiling gently.

'Will you teach me, Růžena-hime?'

'Of course, Prince Midori.' Růžena smiled gently.

Then Jurásek took the golden wooden flute and played a sad and tender melody.

'What's this melody, Jurásek-dono?' Midori askef curiously.

'Borovice borový, ' Jurásek answered smiling gently and sadly. 'It's about a young man who fell gravely ill and asks his sweetheart to visit him for the last time, and asks her to visit his grave and weep for him!'

Midori nodded smiling gently and sadly.

Then Aleš took a golden wooden zither with gentle engraved curly floral ornament and played a gentle and tender melody.

'And what is this melody, Aleš-dono?' Midori asked eagerly smiling gently.

'Teci voda proti vody,' Aleš answered smiling gently. 'It's a love song!'

'Než bych tílko jednou, ja ti radši sto dam,

Aby lidé nemluvili že te rad nemam,

Aby lidé nemluvili že te rad nemám! '

Midori nodded smiling gently.

'Not only one kiss, I'll gladly give you a hundred,

So that the people don't talk that I don't love you! '

Midori sang gently smiling. Aleš, Růžena and Jurásek smiled at him, Aleš and Růžena gently and Jurásek brightly.

Midori returned to guarding the lovely Sychrov Castle and its gentle denizens in his dragon form, looking around carefully even in the darkness of the night and smiling gently to himself.

Sometime in the night there was a flash of bright white light, and Midori appeared in his room as a young man and removed the red velvet covers from his bed, removed his sashinuki, kariginu and tate-eboshi, folded them neatly and lay them on a chair, and, left in a red silk thin kimono, dived under the velvet covers and fell into an alert sleep.

Some time later in the night, Midori woke up, threw off the covers, put on his sashinuki, kariginu and tate-eboshi, and changed into his dragon form, and, coiled around the lovely rose castle,continued to guard it alertly.


	3. Jirik Right As Always

Next morning Jiřík awoke, stretched and looked sailing at his lovely wife lying by his side, her golden hair thrown around her slender a cloak. He smiled and kissed Zlatovláska tenderly. She awoke and smiled tenderly to him.

'Good morning, my queen.' Jiřík smiled gehtly.

'Good morning, Jiránek. ' Zlatovláska smiled tenderly.

Jiřík looked out of the window and saw the slender light green dragon form coiled around the castle. He smiled gently.

'See, Zlatka, what a true guard we have?' he smiled gently.

'Yes, Jiránek dear.' Zlatovláska smiled gently at him.

Jiřík kissed and embraced her tenderly. She answered as tenderly.

They couldn't break from each other very long, kissing each other and caressing each other tenderly and passionately also.

At last they broke from each other.

'Jiránek, we have to rise, you're a king and I'm a queen,' Zlatovláska said at last, breathlessly.

'Oh, and do we, Zlatovláska darling?' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly.

'Yes, Jiroušek, we do, you know!' Zlatovláska smiled gently and tenderly.

'All right.' Jiřík smiled gently, kissed her tenderly and rose. He put on his white shirt, beige trousers, brown boots and beige sleeveless doublet with short brown velvet ribbons. Then he combed his hair with an ivory comb neatly. He smiled at his wife tenderly.

She lay down a bit and then sighed and rose ans began to dress too, putting on her white shirt lined with lace, her red underskirt and rose long wide dress with puffy sleeves and square neck lined with silver, her pearl necklace, her golden ring with a round pearl in a fine rosette and then combed her long golden hair with an ivory comb and put a fine pearl diadem on it. They both washed their hands and faces with a bronze jug shaped like a griffin over a bronze basin.

Then Jiřík offered his hand to his lovely queen smiling gently. She took it smiling gently, and they left their room.

When everyone had their breakfast that morning, 'Poor Knights', honey slices with nuts, poppy seed and and apple strudels and cherry, apple and poppy seed rolls, pretzels and vánočky, Midori looked into the dining room windows and with a flash of bright white light the golden eyed young man in light green appeared at the table by Jiřík and Zlatovláska's side,

'Good morning, Midori!' Jiřík said cheerfully, smiling gently at Midori.

'Good morning, ousama.' Midori smiled gently.

'How did you sleep this night, Midori?' Zlatovláska asked with care, smiling gently.

'Good, thank you very much, Zlatovláska-sama,' Midori answered smiling gently.

Jurásek, Aleš and Růžena looked at him with interest.

'Really, Midori? But you guarded our castle at night, I saw you!' Jurásek said curiously.

'Yes, but I slept some time also, Jurásek-dono, and it was enough for me, such is the dragons' nature,' Midori explained gently.

Jurásek nodded smiling brightly.

'Thank you for guarding our castle so diligently, Prince Midori!' Růžena smiled gently.

'Oh, don't mention it, Růžena-hime, it's my duty after all.' Midori smiled gently.

Růžena nodded smiling gently.

'And you manage to guard our castle and have such a good time with us, Midori!' Aleš smiled gently. 'That's great!'

'Yes, Aleš-dono.' Midori smiled gently.

Aleš nodded smiling gently.

'Mm, this pastry is so good.' Midori smiled gently tasting a poppy seed strudel. 'You're such a good cook, Jurásek-dono!'

'Oh, thanks very much, Midori!' Jurasek smiled brightly.

Jiřík and Zlatovláska smiled gently at them.

'Your dragon form is so great, so awesome, Prince Midori!' Svetozar smiled brightly.

'Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Svetozar-oujisama.' Midori smiled gently.

'Midori, do you like poetry? ' Aleš asked eagerly.

'Oh of course, Aleš-dono!' Midori smiled gently.

'Death had no terrors, life no joys,

Before I met with thee,

But now I fear, however long

My life may chance to be,

'Twill be too short for me!'

Růžena sighed dreamily.

'What a lovely poem, Prince Midori! Who wrote it?'

'One Fujiwara-no Yoshitaka, a courtier,' Midori answered smiling gently.

Růžena nodded sighing dreamily and smiled gently.

Jiřík smiled gently at them.

'Do you play chess, Midori?' Jurásek asked eagerly.

'Of course, Jurásek-dono, it's a very interesting game and much easier than our shogi!' Midori smiled gently.

'What is shogi, Midori?' Jurásek asked eagerly.

'Well...' Midori started to explain.

'Sounds very interesting! ' Jurásek smiled brightly. 'Would you teach me someday?'

'But of course, Jurásek-dono!' Midori smiled gently.

'Play chess with me sometimes, Midori?' Jurásek smiled brightly.

'But of course, Jurásek-dono! ' Midori smiled gently.

'Will you play to us more songs of your homeland, Prince Midori?' Růžena asked gently.

'Of course, Růžena-hime!' Midori smiled gently.

Jiřík smiled gently at them.

Midori rested a bit after the breakfast, then went to see Jiřík. Jiřík was lying on his bed with a dark wooden lute in his hands, touching the strings, playing a sad gentle melody.

Jiřík smiled gently when he saw Midori.

'You play lute very well, ousama.' Midori smiled gently.

'Oh thank you, Midori!' Jirik smiled gently. 'This is a song I composed when I went to seek the golden haired bride for my king...'

Midori nodded smiling gently

'Carry me, my boat, to the shore,

I'm rowing for the tender one,

I'm rowing for the beauty,

For the girl with waist long hair!'

'Zlatovláska, beauty, who knows what's to come?

Zlatovlaska, beauty, the rich king desires you!'

'I'm rowing for the maiden,

However I'm to get her?

My lord king seeks her so,

If I find her then I win!'

'Zlatovláska, beauty, who knows what's to come?

Zlatovláska, beauty, the rich king desires you!'

Jiřík finished and laughed gently.

'I went for the beautiful bride for my nasty king who beheaded people for just everything, whom everyone in our kingdom disliked! '

'But you married her in the end, ousama, and became the king, a king that everyone likes!' Midori smiled gently.

'Yes, Midori,' Jiřík sighed smiling gently.

Zlatovláska came in at this moment and looked at her husband and Midori smiling gently.

'My Jiránek...' she said tenderly.

'My Zlatka. ' Jiřík smiled gently and tenderly.

Midori returned to guarding the Sychrov Castle diligently, embracing the lovely rose castle gently, looking for any dangers in the neighbourhood.

Suddenly he saw Růžena who was strolling leisurely in a lawn by the castle.

'How are you, Růžena-hime?' he asked gently.

Růžena startled a bit and then smiled to Midori.

'Fine, thank you, Prince Midori! And you?'

'Fine, thank you, Růžena-hime.' Midori smiled gently at her.

'Do you miss your homeland, Prince Midori?'

'Oh of course, Růžena-hime, but this land is very lovely also, I'm glad that I found my new home here, thanks to Jiřík-ousama!'

'Yes, our lord king is a very kind man.' Růžena smiled gently. 'I'm not surprised that he gave shelter to you when he met you at your brother's wedding!'

'Yes, quite, Růžena-hime.' Midori smiled gently..

Růžena smiled gently at him.

Midori was embracing the castle gently, looking around for all possible dangers carefully. Suddenly there was a sound of falling trees, and trees being broken, the large old trees in the woods around the castle were falling down, and there was a sound of heavy footsteps and some loud growling and huffing, and a huge strong human figure with long wild dark hair and long unkempt dark beard and red skin, with some black shaggy furs around the shoulders and back, appeared over the trees, just breaking them like some shrubs or tall grass carelessly while marching on. Midori instantly bristled, his scales rising and blue lightning running around his body. The giant stepped onto the glade in front of the castle. The guards at the gate gripped their spears frantically, shouting at each other. From the castle windows people jutted out and cried in terror, courtiers and ladies in waiting and servants. The giant looked at the castle and raised his monstrous hand over it. And then Midori uncoiled instantly, his scales raised threateningly, his wings raised and his paws with long curved claws raised dangerously, his mouth with sharp long teeth wide open and blue many branched lightnings running dangerously around his whole figure. But thw giant paid no notice to him, intending to seize the castle with his monstrous hands, breaking it. And then dark thunder cloud with blue lightnings running across it formed around Midori, and the long many branched blue lightnings flew from Midori to the giant with a loud sound of thunder and hit the giant swiftly. As the lightning hit the giant he cried loudly enveloped in bright light, and then everything became silent, and no giant was around, only a huge pile of ashes in front of the castle, and blue lightnings running around Midori's body were subduing slowly.

People ran out of the castle gate, courtiers and ladies in waiting anf servants, Aleš and Jurásek and Růžena, and Jiřík with Zlatovláska and Svetozar, all disheveled and shaken.

Jiřík calmed first, looked at the huge pile of ashes in front of the castle, at broken trees in the woods and Midori with gradually subduing blue lightnings about him, and smiled gently.

'Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Midori-oujisama!' he smiled gently and slyly. 'You are really a true guardian!'

'Dozo, ousama.' Midori smiled gently, the lightnings now disappeared from his scales altogether.

Zlatovláska smiled gently at him.

'Thank you very much, Midecek!'

'You're welcome, joousama.' Midori smiled gently.

'Midori, that was awesome!' Svetozar smiled brightly.

'Thank you very much, Svetozar-oujisama.' Midori smiled at the young prince gently.

'Oh, I thought for a moment that we're all done for!' Aleš smiled nervously, wiping sweat from his brow with his palm.

'Oh, by no means, Aleš-dono, for I'm here to guard you all,' Midori smiled gently and slyly.

Růžena looked at him trembling.

'Thank you very much, Prince Midori, for saving us all!'

'Dozo, Růžena-hime, it was just my duty.' Midori smiled gently.

Jurásek looked at him trembling.

'Thank you very much, Midori, without you we we would be all dead now!'

'Oh, it's nothing, Jurásek-dono.' Midori smiled gently. 'It's my duty after all.'

'Well, I told you that Midori shall be a true guardian to us all, didn't I?' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly at Midori.

'Yes, lord king,' General Bek said breathing heavily. 'You were right as always, I see!'

'Yeah.' Jiřík smiled gently and slyly.

Zlatovláska smiled gently and tenderly to him.

Midori smiled gently at them all.

'Well, Aleš, see to it that the broken trees are removed and new trees are planted, all right?' Jirik said gently and firmly. 'And get this pile removed!'

'Yes, of course, lord king.' Aleš bowed.

Jiřík offered his hand to his lovely queen smiling gently, she took it smiling as gently, and they returned to the castle, Svetozar, Aleš, Růžena, Jurásek, General Bek and all the courtiers, ladies in waiting and servants following them.


End file.
